space-age country girl
by lowercases
Summary: Dari mata Jean, Sasha adalah gadis yang cantik secara berantakan, membawa kerlap-kerlip pada jejak kakinya. (atau Jean adalah peri yang ditugaskan mengubah Sasha menjadi Cinderella) — jean/sasha, AU.


**snk** © hajime isayama  
 **warning** : im afraid this is so ooc, alurnya cepet banget! Haha niatnya sih bikin drabble  
 **catatan** : maaf ya jejak cinta belum diupdate.. he.. btw, sumpah niat awalnya mau bikin fic ini cuma sekitar 400-500 words tapi karena plotnya emg gabisa dipendekkin lagi, tembus aja 1k words.. haha. Fic ini ga masuk project AM saya ya, hahaha.

* * *

.

.

Dua hari lagi menuju malam _prom_ , dan Jean sudah sangat siap untuk mengajak Mikasa sebagai gadisnya malam itu, ia sudah menyiapkan segala yang ia pikir perlu: potongan rambut? Cek. Memastikan Mikasa masih lajang untuk diajak kencan? Cek.

Ia sudah sangat siap.

Jika saja seorang gadis kentang tidak mengacaukan rencananya.

"Hei Jean, apa gaun yang harus kukenakan?" Sasha membolak-balik majalah milik ibu Jean, gadis itu berniat mengajak Bertholdt ke _prom_ , Jean terkesima karena gadis itu cukup berani untuk mengajak laki-laki duluan.

Lagipula sudah lima tahun Jean menjadi tetangga Sasha, Jean dapat melihat jelas bahwa gadis itu menaruh hati pada paras jangkung kalem Bertholdt, dari cara Sasha mencuri lirikan sekali dua kali, bagaimana Sasha sering berbagi bekal dengan Bertholdt, bagaimana gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum cerah ketika bertegur sapa dengan Bertholdt.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mikasa.

Jean memperhatikan Sasha dan apa gaun yang mungkin akan cocok buatnya. Gadis itu tengkurap santai di atas karpet kamar Jean dengan rambut berantakan yang dikuncir kuda, celana pendek selutut, dan kaus star wars.

"Kau lebih cocok pakai jeans," Jeans mengembuskan napas frustasi.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya di sekolah, Jean baru menyelesaikan segala tetek-bengek untuk kelulusan, ia hendak menyapa Mikasa di kelas sebelah saat Sasha tiba-tiba datang berteriak memanggil Jean dari kejauhan. Membuat perhatian kelas tertuju padanya.

Menahan rasa malu, Jean menghampiri Sasha hanya untuk diberi tahu lewat bisik-bisik bahwa Bertholdt sudah mengajaknya ke _prom_ duluan bersama-sama. Hebat, Jean berharap dengan begini Sasha tidak akan meminta tolong lagi padanya.

Salah, Sasha malah meminta diajarkan berdansa.

Lagi-lagi Jean malam ini harus bekerja tanpa digaji.

.

* * *

.

"Oh demi-Nya, Sasha! Tidak bisakah kau mengingat?! Aku sudah lelah mengajarimu! Aku bahkan tak sempat memperhatikan urusanku sendiri." Jean mengamuk, ia membanting kertas yang ia gambari dengan _stickman_ untuk menari.

Sasha membelalak, mulutnya terbuka, seolah peluru menembus paru-parunya.

Jean mendesis, "Cewek gak tahu diuntung," ia memandang Sasha yang terhenyak dengan tatapan sebal, sebelum ia mengeluarkan amarahnya lagi, ia menarik napas, membentak gadis bukanlah caranya. Ia melangkah mundur lalu menjauhi Sasha, "pulanglah sekarang, Sasha."

Bibir Sasha tertutup rapat, kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari kamar Jean, sepotong kata maaf terselip di antara derap kakinya, dengan berlalunya hentak kaki Sasha, Jean merasakan ada derai yang terluka meninggalkannya.

Jean menghela napas. Ia meraih ponselnya, mengetik nama Mikasa.

.

* * *

.

"Serius?"

" _Ya, Eren memintaku pergi, tapi ia takkan datang, jika kau mau mengajakku, tak masalah._ "

Jean beruntung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul delapan, bagaimana?"

" _Terserah, trims sudah mau jemput._ "

Jean yang harus berterima kasih.

"Sampai ketemu besok, selamat malam, Mikasa."

" _Selamat malam_."

Bunyi bip panjang terdengar setelahnya, telepon diputus.

.

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya, ia sudah menyewa tuksedo dari _laundry_ dekat rumah, ia tidak perlu macam-macam di sekolah, dan Sasha Braus tidak terlihat mengusiknya. Jean bernapas lega.

Setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Jean berjalan mendekatkan dirinya pada sedan hitam yang ia kendarai untuk pulang-pergi, hari ini benar-benar tenang tanpa hambatan, entah kenapa ia merasa terganggu karenanya.

Jean mengendarai mobilnya keluar sekolah, badannya berada di dalam mobil, tapi kepalanya dipenuhi Sasha.

Apa Sasha sudah menemukan gaun yang tepat? Apa Bertholdt serius? Apa Sasha sudah bisa menari? Pertanyaan mengenai Sasha berseliweran di kepalanya. Bahkan membuat Jean mengerem mendadak karena tak melihat lampu merah menyala. Hampir saja ia menabrak seorang gadis kecil.

Saat kembali menjalankan mobilnya, Jean bertekad menyapa dulu Sasha sebelum menjemput Mikasa.

.

* * *

.

Pukul delapan kurang, Jean sudah siap dengan setelan tuksedonya, ia sudah mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya untuk memberi tahu kondisi di _prom_ , dan mobilnya sudah dipanasi, ia sudah siap untuk hari-hari terakhirnya sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang harus ia selesaikan.

Jean mengetuk pintu rumah Sasha yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari rumahnya, lampu rumahnya mati, aneh, apa Sasha sudah meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi bersama Bertholdt? Tapi tak mungkin Sasha meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap begitu saja, jika Sasha tak ingin rumahnya digondol maling.

Sasha hidup sendirian sejak belia, karenanya orangtua Jean sangat menerima Sasha untuk bermain ke rumah Jean, siapa yang tak iba melihat seorang gadis kecil bertahan hidup di rumah sendiri sementara orangtuanya bekerja hingga larut?

"Sasha," Jean menggedor pintu itu lagi, "buka."

Firasat buruk menggerogotinya, "Sasha, buka sekarang," ia menggedor pintu itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka begitu saja, pintu itu tak terkunci. Jean meneguk ludah, kenapa pintu itu tidak terkunci? Jean bergegas masuk ke dalam, menyalakan lampu-lampu dan mencari Sasha di tiap celah rumah. Jean hapal benar rumah itu.

"Sasha, Sasha!"

Jean berlarian, berkeringat, ia takut Sasha terluka, ia harus mencari Sasha.

Semua ruangan sudah ia cari, hanya bersisa satu yang belum ia lihat, balkon.

Jean menggeser jendela besar dan tirai putih yang menutupinya. _Oh Tuhan, Tuhan, selamatkanlah Sasha, lindungilah Sasha_. Jean berdoa.

Dadanya naik turun, Jean menemukan Sasha, meringkuk di sisi balkon, lututnya bertemu wajah, dengan gaun cokelat yang tampak kumal setelah dipakai mengusap tangis.

Jean tak tahu harus berkata apa, lututnya lemas dipenuhi syukur, pikirannya lepas, napasnya berhenti. _Terima kasih Tuhan, Terima kasih Tuhan_.

"Jean..?" Sasha terkejut, "Se-seharusnya sekarang kau sudah ke _prom_ , kan?!" Ia membelalak, nada takut bergelimang dalam suaranya, "ce-cepat! Sebelum kau terlamb—" sebelum Sasha mengakhiri kata-katanya, bahu gadis itu sudah direngkuh dalam pelukan Jean.

"Tolol! Bisa-bisanya membuat aku khawatir," suara Jean seolah retak, "aku gak bisa napas.. bayangin kamu.. kenapa-napa..."

Sasha terisak lagi, "Maaf.. maaf.. maaf..." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jean, "gara-gara aku kamu terlambat ke _prom_."

Jean mendorong bahu Sasha, membuat gadis itu memandang wajahnya empat mata, "Dengar. Aku gak peduli lagi dengan _prom_ sekarang," ia menyampirkan rambut Sasha ke belakang telinganya, "yang penting adalah saat aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan selamat.. sungguh.., sungguh..." Jean terdiam, wajahnya merah padam.

Entah bagaimana, Sasha terlihat begitu cantik malam itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Jean, sejak kemarin, aku gak bisa gak ngerasa sedih," Sasha sesenggukan, "kata-katamu terasa begitu menyakitkan buatku, aku gak mau buat kamu marah seperti itu. Maaf." Wajah gadis itu ikut memerah.

Jean memandangi gadis itu lama.

"...maaf ya," Jean berbisik, setengah tidak rela untuk meminta maaf.

Sasha memberikan segaris tipis senyuman, "Maafin aku juga,"

Pada saat itu Jean bersumpah, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sasha karena, sungguh, Sasha terlihat begitu menawan dengan merah terlukis di pipinya, gemerlap bertaburan di balik iris mata cokelatnya, dan kesederhanaan manis yang menyelimuti gadis itu.

Sasha mengedipkan matanya perlahan sebelum memandangi Jean, "Aku..," jeda sejenak, "aku.. pengen selalu sama kamu."

Tik. Tok. Waktu berhenti berdetak.


End file.
